Jealous
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Ahsoka never did like the way he would look at 'her'. Maybe she was just a little jealous. Anidala through the eyes of Ahsoka.


Jealous

**Full Summary: She never did like the way he would look at **_**her. **_**Maybe she was just a little jealous. Anidala through the eyes of Ahsoka.**

**A/N: I am an anti-Anisoka. Anyone who stays strong to it and wants to come after me with proving 'hints' on why they're meant to be together, I can bash you into the next galaxy with proving point on why not. I don't understand why some people hate Padmé. She's beautiful, kind-hearted, and always trying to help others even when it ends up being her that needs the help. And besides, Anidala is CANON. And just because it's popular here in the Clone Wars archive, lemme tell you Anisoka fans something. If you go to the Star Wars archive, you're SURROUNDED by Anidala. HA!**

**Another A/N: And though I said I'm Anti-Anisoka, the whole relationship of Anisoka is meant to be seen as brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend. HOWEVER, if there is anything that should fall under the category of romance with them, it's is no more than a crush. As in, Ahsoka having an innocent crush on her Master. **

**And who can blame her? XD**

**Lastly A/N: Originally, I had an idea where Padmé is jealous of the way Anakin looks at Ahsoka, even though it's STRICTLY brother/sister relationship/ But, I thought about it and wondered what goes on in the mind of Ahsoka as she sees the many hints towards their secret relationship. I also have plans of Anidala viewed through Obi-Wan's eyes (even though it's been done a million times) and possibly even Sidious even though I f*cking hate him.**

**Enjoy the fic, whether you are an Anisoka fan, Anidala fan, or even an AniObi fan! XD**

**.~X~.**

* * *

There always was something going on between Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala.

Ahsoka Tano managed to see it even when at times the others fell blind to notice. She noticed the way he smiled to the young Senator, and the way they seemed to enjoy the past memories from their first meeting back on Tatooine; A story Anakin never really bothered to tell his Padawan.

It wasn't like Ahsoka hated _her. _They were surprisingly good friends, bonded from the mission they were somehow crossing paths, despite the difference of their duties; With her being a Jedi Padawan and _she _being a Senator form Naboo. But, they always exchanged warm smiles for comfort, and simple, yet pleasurous conversations of the daily events or predictions of what was soon to come. Ahsoka came to acknowledge that Padmé's life was no party. It was rather stressful, being responsible for the lives of so many in life-risking political decisions, especially coming from someone so young.

Not that Ahsoka was wise from experience either. Though in the way as in she knew much more from battles than a veteran of a civil war from years ago. But she was still an innocent, so misviewed by others as her being no more than a child. Or a 'Youngling' that some would term as, those who didn't refer to calling her 'Jedi Scum' like a certain evil crazed cyborg she thought in mind of from that moment. She wished her looks would be more like her experience, showing more than expected. Ahsoka considered herself pretty, since she thought back to several boys who developed crushes on her. (And Lux Bonteri, the son of a Sepratist Senator who developed even stronger feelings for her, and she most certainly felt the same way.)

Though she thought of herself as pretty, she considered Padmé to be _gorgeous. _After all, the young Naboo native had ivory skin that glowed from within either the sunlight or the moonlight, and at times looked full of bursting peach warmth with the perfect tint of rose within her cheeks. Her dark brown hair that was formed into luscious curls could be updo into any amazing style, and her _eyes_. Those brown eyes that mixed from amber brown to chocolate brown, with a light chestnut tint if you were to look closely. To add in, a perfect smile that brought assurance and warmth to those who needed it. Compared to _her, _Ahsoka lost the challenge on best looks.

There were always times when a part of Ahsoka came to her mind about what she truly thought of Padmé, and these were always the first thoughts entering her mind. About her looks, her job, and how much of a true hero _she _was viewed by so many. And the way Padmé looked at Anakin too...

Anakin Skywalker. Many things that described his name when mentioned, ranging from hero to so much more. To Ahsoka's eyes, he was her Master. And the best for her, for she personally couldn't think of any other person she could've been assigned to that would've been better than Anakin. He was like an older brother, an extremely handsome one too though. And the way Ahsoka saw it was a light feeling, as if a flutter within her heart whenever the two were together when she was first assigned to him. It didn't take her long to realize just what that feeling was exactly either...

Crush. A simple innocent crush that no one bothered to truly go and lecture to her about, because it seemed like not much of a big concern anyways. It was fairly normal for things like this to happen, and it would end normally as well. It's not like there was ever a chance they would run off into the sunsets, happily married.

But for some reason, it seemed that Anakin was driven more towards _her. _And it wasn't hard for Ahsoka to tell when they were together. Some days they would exchange simple glances, though over time Ahsoka learned to read those faces and what emotions they meant. Anakin noticed that as well, since that was the only reason she could come up with as to why he suddenly stopped exchanging loving glances to Padmé on such a random notice. Though sometimes they would still make a glance towards one another once they though she wasn't looking.

And then there were the times of the smiles. Soft warm smiles to one another in comfort or just at the most random of times when all three were all in the room. Ahsoka had always been able to sense the emotions that filled both of their minds, but as she drew closer as to figuring out what they were, Anakin learned to hide his emotions better. Frustrated, Ahsoka always found a way to resort to the endless possibilities of something forbidden.

How he was always so concerned for _her _though was what annoyed Ahsoka the most. Somedays, it seemed like the name of 'Ahsoka' being in grave trouble didn't matter to him at all, yet when it was _her, _it was like the whole galaxy was in danger. How much Anakin cared for Padmé truly made Ahsoka want to raise a brow at that idea of just about how much so. For years the rule of 'no attachtment' was literally drilled into their minds.

Then again, Anakin never really was one to follow the rules.

Just what did Padmé do to woo Anakin? How did they even really meet, compared to how she, Ahsoka, met with him? They rarely saw it each other, yet Ahsoka and Anakin were together almost all the time, one way or another. It almost made Ahsoka have a feeling of what felt like...no. Not at all!

It was just a bothering feeling, like whenever _she _entered the room, all eyes fell on _her. _And the feeling of twisted knots pained Ahsoka as she longed for that attention instead, especially from her Master. It wasn't that feeling her mind suggested of at all, it was just...

It was just...well...to be honest...

She never really did like the way he would look at _her. _Maybe...just maybe...

...she was a _little _jealous.

**.~X~.**

* * *

**Finished! Well, what did you all think? I don't want people saying Padmé's a bitch, because she's not. Ahsoka is just jealous, that's all. But she doesn't hate Padmé, she just wishes that the way Anakin would look at Padmé would be the way he would look at her instead.**

**BTW, **_**her **_**is Padmé. Just so no one thinks it's Ahsoka.**


End file.
